You, Me, Us
by MoonBearBriar
Summary: Therron Veer is commander of C-Sec's Special Response Unit. Strong and extremely skilled in combat, his only weakness is the small human female who recently began working there as dispatcher. Though completely smitten with her, Therron has convinced himself that she would never have interest someone like him, let alone the fact he is a turian. *more summary in chapter.*
1. Chapter 1: Small Surprise

* **Summary:** _Therron Veer is commander of C-Sec's Special Response Unit. Strong and extremely skilled in combat, his only weakness is the small human female who recently began working there as dispatcher. Though completely smitten with her, Therron has convinced himself that she would never have interest someone like him, let alone the fact he is a turian. A night out after work ends up changing everything and soon Therron begins to see that between family and her past there is much more to Lula Finch than he could have imagined.*_

 **Chapter 1: Small Surprise**

Everyday he would make a point to stop at her desk. To start off his day hearing her voice always seemed to put a spring in his step. It held such a sweet melody, an accent if it was, that set her apart from so many of the other humans he had met. Her eyes were rich like coffee and her hair was a silken brown. Therron always wondered what it would look like outside of the tight bun she kept it in with the exception of what he had gown to learn were called "bangs." Ever since she started working there he had found himself smitten. He could never admit it but human females had always intrigued him. This one though, Lula, she made him feel weak. It was almost laughable- him! A turian commander who had killed more lives than he could even count! But here she was, this young thing of a woman, infiltrating his thoughts and nearly making him melt in her presence. Therron never allowed himself to get his hopes up though…. it was nothing more than an unrealistic crush. Despite their blaring difference in species she was a mere 28 years of age while he reigned over her in experience and time at 40 years old. It was a prime age by turian standards, but by the way his human coworkers complained- old in human terms.

Once again it was the start of another day. Walking into the C-Sec building he was met with the bright eyes and pure smile of Lula. Her porcelain skin glowed under the entrance lobby's room lights from behind the large rounded desk that separated her from any waiting public.

"Good morning Commander Veer." She stood up from her chair so that he would not have to look down so far to see her.

"Good morning Lula." Therron's mandibles flared slightly with a warm greeting reflected in his gaze. Recently he was beginning to notice dark circles starting to form under her eyes. It was becoming a concern. Though Lula held a bright expression she looked tired.

"How are you this morning?" Her eyes maintained complete contact with him. She was not a human that seemed to shy away from any species. Since the day she started but a month ago, Lula easily held her own with all the turian officers. It was not by force or command by any means though, but through her calm and incredibly polite tendencies. Therron was certain there was not a mean bone in that woman's body. She was sweet and ridiculously respectful. There was nothing anyone at C-Sec could hold against her. In turn, most officers there were found of her… males anyways.

"I am well," Therron began, "How about you? Are you staying healthy?" He decided to pry. The darkening circles under her eyes were beginning to bother him greatly.

Lula smiled softly at his furrowed face that reflected a state of concern underneath white tattoos that marked along his burnt umber plates etching up his crown, under his eyes, and down his cheeks and jaw. His long mandibles flexed tightly against his mouth awaiting her response.

"Of course!" She lied though her smile. He could see it. Lula was a horrible liar.

"I know how much you boys need me." She teased leaning against the front desk counter on her arms, shortening the space between them.

"Perhaps you should take tomorrow off? Give yourself a break." Therron suggested. With her leaning closer he could now see the true extend of how tired her eyes truly were.

"Worried about me?" She placed her chin on her folded arms while glancing up to him. Her soft smile accented the flirting tone that had playfully, and innocently as Therron defended, became a staple point in their conversations.

"Always." He answered with a low purr. If any other turians had been around they would have been able to tell the 100% truth of his words. "If we were to loose you," He began just as the front entrance doors opened allowing a male human and turian C-Sec officers to enter, "We would be stuck having to look at Hughes' ugly mug every morning."

Lula's smile broadened as Therron's eyes flicked toward the door causing an unappreciating human voice to taint the air.

"Hey!" Hughes winced in defense as he walked up to the front desk with his fellow officer in tow. He was dressed in the standard C-sec armor just like his turian partner. His shaven head reflected the light from the ceiling while his dark brow raised with confidence, "I know you all are jealous of my devilishly good looks- don't try and hide it."

"Of course," the turian next to him leaned against the counter. Golden yellow tattoos lined his fringe. "That's why that asari went home with me last night… your good looks were too much," He chuckled.

"Hey now." Hughes grumbled crossing his arms over his chest, "It was my wingman night and you know it Lazeryn."

"Good morning Hughes, Lazeryn." Lula sweetly greeted, finally bringing an end to their bickering.

"Good morning Lula." They chimed back in unison.

"So are you finally going to join us tonight?" Hughes eyed Lula hopefully while she kept her position close to Therron.

"Oh I don't know…" Her gaze shifted away.

"Commander you'll come right?" Lazeryn looked expectantly to Therron.

"Pardon?" His plated brow raised while his head tilted to the side.

"Yes!" Hughes smiled seeing where his partner was going, "Lula if Commander Veer comes would you join us then?"

It was no question to anyone that Lula and their Commander were buddies. There was not an officer sweeter on her than he was. No one would ever dare to call out their superior's attraction, but they sure as hell would use it to their advantage. Therron's gaze quickly went to Lula who was glancing over to him seemingly in thought.

"Okay." Her lips parted ever so slightly as she looked back to the two. "If Commander Veer goes I will go too."

"Commander?" Hughes inched himself closer to their towering leader who stood around 6'7 with broad shoulders and matured muscles that aged finely from years of combat.

"Alright I'll go." Therron finally sighed, "but you are buying our drinks." he tilted his head towards Lula who chuckled softly under her hand.

"First round!" Lazeryn defended heading into the back with Hughes. "I'm not falling for that, we all know how well you can hold your liquor."

Therron returned Lula's parting wave as he followed the two back. It had been quit a while since he had gone out drinking. Such a thing did not interest him that much any more. It was always the same people there. In truth it had become boring, but he could never imagine Lula intoxicated and that was something he could not turn up…. Especially if she was going just because of him. The thought sent a shiver down his spine but he quickly brushed it off as he reached his desk. A pile of case folders had already been planted on it. Today was going to be a long day.

"Did you get your paper work filed on last weeks hostage situation?" Therron walked down the hallway next to Lazeryn.

"It pains me to even call it that, the guy was high out of his wits…..they could have just pushed him over and walked away." Lazeryn sighed dramatically.

"I don't think most people when confronted with a Krogan yelling in their face have the first thought of pushing him over." Lazeryn waved off Therron's response with the movement of his gloved hand.

"Get that paper work done though or I will push you over." Therron's eyes met him sternly. He was no fool to Lazeryn's attempts of topic evasion.

"I never said I didn't!" the young male quickly defended with a raised talon

Before Threrron could respond he was forced to pause in his movement at the sight of a small human child tagging along at Laseryn's heels. His head cocked to the side with curiosity while Lazeryn continued down the hall talking; oblivious to the fact his Commander was no longer with him.

"Lazeryn." Therron breathed. Lazeryn quickly looked back at Therron with a questioning gaze. Therron pointed down guiding his officer's eyes to the small girl with long brown hair. Lazeryn quickly jumped back startled by the sudden appearance.

"Why is there a small human here!?" He kept inching back away from the girl as she approached him.

"It must belong to some one." Therron walked up. He leaned down to get more on the young child's level. The girl, who appeared to be no older than three, turned back to face him with a smile before taking a firm hold on his mandibles. Instantly Therron's eyes widened as a snort exited his nose, but quickly is lids relaxed settling into a gentle gaze. He brought a soft hand to up to the girl's head placing a light pat.

"Are you lost little one?" The girl kept her grip on his face before releasing a laugh.

"Mommy sleeping!" She spoke loudly. Therron blinked. There was only one woman human that worked there and it was Lula… did she have a child?

"I think she is Lula's." Therron stood up brining the child with him in his arms.

"Lula?" Lazeryn watched, "Does she have a kid?"

Therron simply shrugged his shoulders as they proceeded down the hall.

"Let's find out." He spoke as the little girl finally released his mandibles and began to reach for his fringe. Therron moved his head to the side in a small attempt to avoid her surprisingly strong grasp.

"What is your name?" He bounced her up in his arms while they walked.

"Atalanta!" She announced with deep brown eyes that were the exact replica of Lula's. The girl had to be hers.

"Atalanta," He repeated, "That is a pretty name." With a sudden act of embarrassment she dropped her small head into his shoulder, hiding her face away. Therron could not help but to feel a bit down. Did this mean Lula was already claimed by a male? Though he had known not to get his hopes up with her, he still could not help but feel a bit disappointed.

They both turned a corner to see straight into a lounge room where Lula was sitting at a table with her head cradled asleep in her arms.

"Mommy!" Atalanta looked up as they entered causing Lula's head to immediately spring up with a half awake expression. Her eyes instantly widened when they landed on Therron and Lazeryn.

"I believe this belongs to you." Therron handed the girl over.

"Oh my goodness!" Lula jumped taking her daughter back into her arms, "I am so sorry!"

Therron knew she was letting her health go. Her eyes looked so tired.

"Atalanta." She placed the girl to stand on her own as she kneeled down in front of her. "Where did you go silly girl? Mommy doesn't want you to get lost."

"Nooooo." Atalanta shook her head.

"Yesss." Lula mimicked her daughters drawn out word.

"Me no lost! No lost Mommy!" She kept repeating. Lula just pulled her into her arms before rising back up to her feet.

"I am so sorry Commander Veer, I was only planning to rest my head for a minute-"

"It's quite alright." Therron reassured her with a lifted hand to cease her talking, "There was no harm done."

Lula released a small sigh of relief allowing her stiffened shoulders to drop,

"Thank you." she bowed her head, "Atalanta's sitter will be here shortly, before my break ends," she quickly added in, "and then I will be back to work."

Therron studied her face while Atalanta lifted her small hand to try and pull on her neatly pinned bun of hair. It was frustrating, he shouldn't be worrying about her like he was… not if she already had a male to do such for her.

"Very well." He ended abruptly with a nod, turning on heel to leave the room. Lazeryn followed after him quick to notice the sudden stiffness in his Commander's step.

"You know," He quickened his pace to catch up with Therron's long strides through the hall. His commander's brow plate was stressed and furrowed, "I've heard human's are not very good at mating for life." Lazeryn tried to speak as casually as he could as to not raise Therron's defenses. Working with him enough he knew that was something his commander was easily prone to. Therron could lock himself up tighter than a safe. It was most likely why he was as good as he was at his job.

Lazeryn watched Therron glance over to him out of the corner of his eye,

"Hughes was telling me about it the other day, it's called…" He paused for a moment to make sure he was saying it correctly, "… divorce. Apparently it is not uncommon amongst humans. If mates no longer get along, or simply loose interest they get a divorce and they no longer are bound to one another. Maybe that is what happened to Lula?" He could see his commander's thoughts mulling over the possibility.

"Perhaps," Therron's voice spoke out deeply, more to himself than Lazeryn. He felt so frustrated. From the beginning he had told himself it was only a simple crush, nothing to it! But he was finding himself so distraught over the situation. He needed to go cool off, especially if they were all going to go out together tonight. This was no fault of Lula's. It was only his one-sided infatuation that he needed to get under control. If he remembered correctly some new officers were going to be going through training today, the perfect opportunity to relieve his tension.


	2. Chapter 2: Turian Brandy

**Chapter 2: Turian Brandy**

"I'm not surprised if half of them quit." Hughes walked out with Lazeryn into the C-Sec station's front entrance. Lula glanced over from behind the counter just as she was closing up from her shift.

"I swear I saw one of them shit their pants. Seriously, keep him out of there Lazeryn. This is the same as last time." Hughes rubbed his temple with irritation.

"Keep who out of where?" Lula curiously peaked from over the counter with bright eyes.

"Commander Veer." Lazeryn chuckled gaining a stern glare from Hughes, "He had himself a little fun combat training with the new bloods."

"Training?" Hughes choked in disbelief, "More like a massacre."

Lula released a soft smile at the two's banter,

"I've never seen Commander Veer in combat before." Her eyes showed the interest behind her words, "Sounds impressive."

"There is a reason he is commander of the special response unit." Lazeryn boasted instantly catching Lula's glint of interest. Before another word could be exchanged Therron exited from the back changed out of his normal C-Sec armor and into more relaxed clothing that was colored in different shades of grey. He barely glanced over to Lula as he walked over to Hughes and Lazeryn.

"Heard you had a fun day today." Lula spoke up towards Therron with a smile.

"Hm, something like that." He spoke lightly glancing over to her. Her smile made his chest tighten. He quickly looked away cursing himself internally. He wanted to start distancing himself emotionally and she already had pulled him back in.

Lula turned over her station to the next employee before walking around to join them. She didn't have any clothes to change into but she figured her navy pencil skirt and white blouse would be appropriate for any occasion. She looked up to her male coworkers that she had grown particularly close to in her month of starting there. As always her gaze found it's self landing on Therron. His white tattoos spanned up his brow plate and down from his eyes to his long and artistically shaped mandibles, they shown out clearly from the dark color of his plates that sat in a delicate balance between brown and black. A soft sigh escaped her lips as they exited the building and loaded into a waiting cab. Ever since Therron met her daughter he seemed to be distant. Even when she had run into him again later that day their greeting was not as familiar as usual. Lula took a seat next to him in the cab while Lazeryn and Hughes positioned themselves across. She wanted to talk to him but now she felt nervous.

" So any suggestions about where we should go?" Lazeryn spoke up while the driver awaited the name of their destination.

"We could go to Haze?" Lula spoke up keeping herself isolated on her seat cushion, "I know the owner so we should get a good deal on drinks."

"I've never been to Haze before actually." Hughes glanced over to Lazeryn. He responded with a hum of thought while his mandibles twitched then nodded in acceptance.

"Well why not?" He looked back informing of the driver of their destination while Hughes further questioned Lula.

"How do you know the owner?" He inspected the young woman. Therron joined him in his glance.

"I worked there before I joined C-Sec." She explained with a bit of a shy tone, "Becoming a mother kind of changes your perspective on life. I figured it would be best to get away from the bartending and all the alcohol that goes along with it."

"Wait…" Hughes eyed her, "you're a mother?" his eyes widened with surprise caused Lazeryn to release a chuckle while Therron continued to observe quietly.

"Oh… yes." Lula folded her hands into her lap.

"You missed the small human earlier today." Lazeryn informed the shorter man.

"How old?" Hughes continued eyes wide with curiosity.

"She's three." Lula answered while he intently studied her.

"Hmm… I guess I can see you coming off as a mother." He nodded with a hand placed to his chin. Lazeryn saw this as his perfect opening for the question that had been riding Therron and his mind all afternoon.

"You have never mentioned your mate before." He quickly blurted out much to Therron's surprise which caused his eyes to momentarily widen.

"Oh." Lula laughed it off softly in an attempt to lighten her words to follow. " No I… I don't have a mate." She explained appealing to the turian's definitions, "I had her alone. The man who fathered her never wanted a child. He left because I wouldn't terminate the pregnancy."

Therron's jaw hardened at her words while the rest of the cab fell into silence. Terminate? His mandibles tightened against his mouth.

"What a dick." Hughes finally spoke out what every one was thinking.

"A disgusting excuse for a male." Lazeryn's sub-hamonic's lowered with contemptment under his words. To think that one would father a child and not assume responsibility!? No turian would ever commit such an action.

"Please," Lula raised her hands in defense at the sudden tension that washed over her company. " It's all well, there is no need to be upset. It truly did all workout for the best." She weakly smiled trying to prove the truth in her words. She had long since battled those demons. It was no longer even a point of anger in her thoughts.

"Atalanta is my joy." Her voice softened calming her male company; "I've truly found happiness since having her."

"Aww, I really want to meet the kid now." Hughes' shoulders dropped feeling left out. Lula released a soft laugh causing her bangs to lightly bounce.

"I'll be sure to bring her by again." Her eyes shifted over catching Therron looking in her direction with a sympathetic gaze. She smiled at him just as the taxi pulled to a halt in front of the club. The word Haze glowed in violet neon lights while music emitted muffled from behind its doors. Walking through they were pulled into a world of cool lights. To their left sat a long bar nearly full with patrons while scattered around was a series of intimate booths that all held direct view to a dance floor and stage. Patrons were in engaged in dance on the floor while colored lights illuminated them spontaneously.

"Lula!?" a female voice shrilled out over the music. Before any one could blink an attractive asari wearing a skintight black bodysuit had Lula enveloped in her arms. "Waa I've missed you!" she shifted back and forth maintaining her grip on Lula.

"Lenai." Lula laughed finally being released from the woman's clutches, "It's only been a few weeks." She smiled.

"I know! Now that you are C-Sec you think you are too good for us now!" Her hand teasingly rested on her hip while her eyes scanned over to the men behind her old friend, "Though if these are your co-workers I might have to look into to joining too." Her eyes flashed a flirtatious glance their way causing Hughes and Lazeryn to smirk wildly. Therron merely released a sigh with his hands held behind his back at their instant infatuation.

"Don't tease them." Lula poked Lenai's shoulder causing her to break into a laugh.

"You need to go see Rohtus before he thinks you are ignoring him." Lenai waved them off as she went back to attending to waiting customers.

"I'm on my way." Lula waved before motioning for her company to follow her over to the bar.

" This was a great choice!" Hughes eyes scanned around the place from one attractive female to the next.

"Seriously," Lazeryn's mandibles flexed with approval, "I think I am going to become a regular, what about you Veer?" He quietly questioned the last part with a side nudge into Therron's side while Lula and Hughes walked on ahead.

Therron looked over to him at his action.

"See," Lazeryn spoke in a volume that could not be heard over the music to the others. "Not my original assumption but still a good outcome." He referred to Lula's single status. Therron watched him with little expression.

"Nothing is going to come of what you are thinking." Therron corrected him as they approached the bar.

"I saw your sulk." He decided to push.

"I didn't sulk." Therron snapped back before taking a sharp seat at the bar. Yes, he was beyond relief that she wasn't spoken for but for what reason? It would probably be better if his hopes were down than anything.

Lula watched as Therron hastily took a seat at the bar. He looked stressed. She carefully placed herself on the bar stool beside him as Lazeryn and Hughes sat down on her opposite side.

"Veer," She tilted her head in an attempted to better see his face. His mandibles twitched at the sound of her soothing voice, " Is everything alright… you seem stressed."

He looked over to her. Her eyes were flooded with concern while she watched him as though he were the only person in the place. He shut his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath before responding.

"Everything is fine." He reassured finally looking over to her. "Just a long day."

"Sounds like it is a good thing we are here then." Lula smiled gently leaving Therron paralyzed in her attention. Her smile, it always left him weak.

"Thank you for coming with me." She continued, "I know I said I used to work here but this is not very much my scene any more." Her right arm leaned against the bar allowing her body to face him.

"Yeah," Therron released a light chuckle feeling his tension begin to fade under her attention. "I can't say this is really my scene either."

"What would be your scene?" Lula continued to inquire with interest.

Therron straightened his posture in thought,

"Oh, I would say at home… with a book." He glanced over to her to see an amused spark had entered her eyes, "- Boring I know." Therron quickly covered resting his forearms on the bar counter.

"Not at all, with the right book I can be stuck up reading all night." Lula laughed.

"Is that why you have been looking so tired?" Therron's mandibles twitched upward with amusement. Slowly they were returning to their normal banter.

"Oh, no…" Lula's smile subsided, "…Is it really that obvious?" Her lips curved into a pout. Therron could not help but inwardly smile at her expression; she looked adorable.

"A bit." He watched her release a small breath from her full lips that were still dyed a dark plum color.

"I still have some training tests to complete for C-Sec and the only free time I get to study is after Atalanta goes to bed so… my days have been a bit longer recently."

"I forgot about the extra training tests required for non-officer personnel." Therron admitted.

"Yeah, Pallin say's I don't need to know how to shoot a gun but I should at least know all of the rules and regulations… I just didn't realize there was so many." Her face fell with disbelief.

Before Therron could respond the loud voice of the turian from behind the bar exploded into the air.

"Hey! I said in a minute!" The blue marked male snapped viciously at a male human customer, "If you don't stop your bitching I swear I will serve your beer shoved up your fucking ass!" A threatening growl admitted from his throat while he tended to other waiting customers.

"It's been 5 minutes already, Rohtus!" The man quickly snapped back, slamming his fist down on the bar.

"And now it is going to be ten!" Rohtus roughly responded with flared mandibles, "Spirits, don't fucking push me!" His voice suddenly stopped as his vision caught sight of Lula.

"Well I'll be damned." His eyes lit up before he jumped over the top of the bar through a break in seated customers. Immediately Therron picked up on the purr of delight that exited the bartender's throat as he quickly scooped up Lula from her stool into his arms. The male's strong hug kept her lifted from the floor while he shifted lightly.

Lazeryn looked over as Rohtus lifted Lula up into his arms. Out of mere reflex he could see Therron possessively stiffen at the action. A shift in stance signaled Rohtus had caught their commander's reaction as well, but he held onto a positive demeanor while he continued to greet Lula.

"Ahk, Rohtus!" Lula gasped in the turian's strong grasp. He gently sat her back down to her feet hovering his face a few minutes longer near hers.

"Is that him?" Rohtus whispered into her ear as he caught a glance into Therron's direction. Lula's cheeks heated at his blatant question. She had told him her interest in one of her co-workers but she never would have imagined he would be able to call it out so quickly.

"It is!" he chuckled at her silence. He left his hands lingering on her waist as he straightened his posture.

"It's been way too long!" He returned to his boisterous volume of voice, "You've slimmed out I see." Rohtus moved his hands down her waist gaging her interest's reaction.

Therron couldn't help but allow a deep agitated rumble escape his throat as he watched the bartender's hands slide shamelessly down Lula's waist, an action he had had desired to do himself. He could feel his blood beginning to run hot, and by the look in Rohtus' eyes he could easily see that the male was doing it on purpose.

"What are you-" Lula began with lifted arms until Rohtus' touch settled on her butt.

"- But at least not where it counts." He mused lightly while his mandibles lifted with a smile until Lula harshly pushed him back.

"Rohtus!" She scolded with harden, but not angered, eyes as her hands made contact with his chest.

"Oh he wants to punch me so bad!" Rohtus leaned back in for a quick whisper; "If only you could hear it!" he chuckled finishing with a pat on her head.

"Damn it, Rohtus!" The human's voice bellowed from down the bar.

"Hey!" Rohtus raised a talon in the man's direction with a threatening growl before he turned back to Lula and her guests.

Lula's eyes shifted quickly over to Therron. She could clearly see how tense his muscles had gotten. Though she was upset with Rohtus' blatant provoke, her heart skipped a beat in her chest. Was he really reacting that way because of her? Lula found herself in a state of excitement. She had easily become captivated with the commander, but whether he felt the same was a mystery to her. More so what she felt was very plausible doubt. Therron was a highly praised C-Sec commander; surely he would find no area of attraction in a mere human like her. But here she was watching him glare daggers into her old friend.

"So what can I get you all to drink?" Rohtus warmly greeted, "Friends of Lula get a 40% discount." He used one hands to hop back over the bar before his attention returned to Lula as she pulled herself back up onto her stool. "You're free sweetheart, of course." His voice purred.

"Gee," Lula watched him with a monotone voice, "you shouldn't have." He sent her a wink while Hughes and Lazerus called out their orders following it up with something about shots.

"What are you drinking?" Lula turned to Therron. He was still in a stiffened state with sharp eyes on Rohtus, his claws were no in tight fists on the bar.

"Veer?" Lula hesitantly reached out her hand, forcing herself to follow through with her action. She placed her hand on top of his nearest fist. Instantly he seemed to snap out of his trance finding himself locked in her gaze. Her skin was soft upon him sending a light heat surging up his arm and a blue tinge gracing his neck. She had never touched him before.

"I- uh…" Damn it, he couldn't speak! How ridiculous was he!?

"What will you be drinking?" Lula questioned again feeling more confident with the fact that he did not pull away from her touch.

"Turian brandy." He finally was able to muster.

"Hmm," Therron watched Lula's lips hum, "Perhaps I should have a brandy too."

"I could do you an old fashion." Rohtus quickly popped in.

"Yes, I will have one then please." Lula smiled. He nodded before heading off towards his complainant human, grabbing a beer out of a cooler.

"And you are still here." Rohtus mused while setting the drink down in front of the patron.

Therron's gaze was still focused on Lula's hand that continued to lay gently over his. Her attention though had shifted to the scene down the bar. He was not sure what he should do… Should he grab her hand back? Damn it, it had been so long since he had attempted to court a woman, and never a human one at that, his body felt frozen.

"Here we go!" Rohtus placed two drinks on the counter in front of them causing Lula to remove her hand from his- much to Therron's dismay.

"And shots from those lovely gentlemen that have been eyeing you both all night." He tilted his head over towards Hughes and Lazeryn.

"Really? Shots?" Lula looked to them amused but her expression held disbelief.

"What is this?" Therron lifted the shot glass up taking a whiff before quickly pulling back. It smelt horrible.

"A surpriseeee." Hughes took a swig of his beer.

"I don't like surprises when I have to work in the morning." Lula eyed them both with pursed lips.

"You'll be fine." Hughes lifted up his shot glass towards her.

"Always need to start with something that will take off the edge." Lazeryn agreed. Lifting up his as well.

Lula glanced back to Therron depending her answer on his response.

He finally ended up complying raising his shot glass as well.

"Come on Lula." Hughes urged, " No bailing now." He grinned.

"I won't bail." She responded strongly lifted up her shot. The four clinked their glasses together before pouring back the hard bite of liquor.

Lula's head shook after the liquid burned down her throat to her stomach causing her to release a sound of discuss.

"Ahg my insides." She held her stomach.

"Don't fight it." Hughes' eyes winced while tears began to weld in the corners.

"Damn you two." Therron cringed holding a tightened fist to the counter's top while the smooth liquid seemed to wash away at the lining of his insides before finally subsiding.

"And we are off!" Lazeryn stood up from the bar with his drink in hand. Hughes was quick to mimic his movement, "We have spotted our prey and are moving in!" referring to a group of three women that were lingering by a booth consisting of two asari and a turian.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Lula looked over to Therron who had also watched them walk off. His gaze shifted back to meet up once more with her deep brown orbs. He was already exactly where he wanted to be.

"I'm not interested in the kind of woman you pick up from bars." He turned back around on his stool taking up his brandy in his hand, drinking his first sip. Lula studied his for a moment before following his action and taking a sip of her own drink.

"What kinds of women are you interested then?" She kept her focus on him.

Therron felt himself freeze for a moment; he was not at all expecting her to quire further into his statement.

"Well," He cleared his throat;" honestly I am interested in settling down." his words spoke truthfully.

The corner of Lula's lips twitched up at his confession,

"Would you like to have children?" She took another sip of her drink bringing her gaze to the bar.

"What would you recommend?" Therron studied her with a titled head, his mandibles twitching lightly.

" I would recommend yes." She smiled into her drink, "There is nothing quite like a child to bring new meaning into your world."

"I suppose I would like a few then." Therron hummed pleasantly looking back to his drink as well.

"A few?" Lula turned to him with a giggle, "Let me tell you a little something about infancy." She reached over to poke his bicep with her finger.

Therron glanced over to her with a smirk.

"Please do," He leaned his left arm against the bar so he was now fully facing her. Lula's expression was bright, a light blush from the shot's effect now tinting her cheeks.

"Imagine," she began to paint the scene with her hands, "you just lay down in bed after a long day of work. You finally get the little dear to fall asleep and you close your eyes slowly drifting off, then all of the sudden- bam!- you are woken up with cries. You glance at the clock; it has only been two hours! So you get up and work on getting them to sleep again… and this continues through out the rest of the night…. for weeks." She finished with a swig of her drink.

"Hmmm," Therron watched her, "I'd say I've made by with less in battle." His tone teased,

"But in battle you don't have to wipe your enemies butt." She raised a sole finger in protest.

"Okay," Therron submitted, "you have me there."

Lula smiled victoriously. She could clearly feel the alcohol hitting her now. It was filling her head with light feelings as though she was floating without any care. What ever was in that shot was hitting her faster than she had expected. Though, Lula was positive it would be nothing too horrible, Rohtus would never be one to put her into a bad situation.

"So…" Therron's voice spoke up drawing Lula's attention back to him. He was speaking to her but his eyes were focused deeply in to the liquor of his brandy.

"What about you?"

Lula's brow furrowed for a moment questioning what he was asking,

Upon glancing over to see her questioning expression Therron further explained his words. He could see the shot was now beginning to take a firm affect on her, stronger than it was him.

"I mean what kind of men are you interested in?"

"Oh!" Lula released a light laugh. She had forgotten that was the topic they were on. "Sorry," she giggled, "that shot is really hitting me."

"You're alright." Therron's eyes relaxed on her, his voice deep with reassurance.

"I am looking to settle down too." She gently took her drink into her hands, "I really don't have any interest in playing games…. not with Atalanta- I mean if it never happens that is fine too."

"Why do you think you would never meet someone?" Therron's brow plate rose with intrigue and disbelief. The way her waist tied into her hips and the strong set of her shoulders. The pull from her eyes that made you feel as though you were the only person in the world when she spoke to you, and the melody of her voice that would hum into your senses with such a sweet tone. More importantly it was the respect that she treated every one with. Lula was always so aware of the people around her, more so than he believed she even looked after herself. It was what made her so successful at her job. She could calm down anyone regardless of the situation, walking him or her successfully through it over communications. In his mind he couldn't imagine a male that would not want to be with her.

"I already have a child." Lula took a slow sip of her drink; " I think that is something that is rather off putting to most men."

"Humans maybe." Therron snorted under his breath while he thought back to how she said her pervious partner treated her upon her pregnancy. He had thought his words were low enough she would not hear them, but when he looked back over from his drink Lula was studying him intently.

"I've always liked your markings." Her voice was soft while her eyes followed how the white lines patterned out from underneath his eyes to trace along the back of his mandibles. A line marked from the bottom of his chin up to his lower jaw while lines symmetrically reached up his crown from the top corner of his eyes moving away from the bridge of his nose to come together in a single line down the back of his crown plate.

Therron's breath became caught in his throat as her fingertips to lightly trace his white markings. The gentle brush of her touch sent vibrations through his plates. He had to struggle to contain the sound of pleasure that so horribly wanted to emit from his throat.

"Th-thank you." his voice stuttered while her eyes focused intently on her task at hand. Therron could feel himself becoming week under her touch. Little did Lula know, she had him at her complete mercy. He found himself nearly whimpering when she finally removed her touch from his face. In no way did he want her to stop; he had to say something quick, he had to keep the moment going!

"I've always liked your markings too." His voice graveled lowly while his attention focused in on the black lines that accent the shape of her eyes and the color on their lids. Lula allowed a soft laugh to escape her lips adverting her eyes to the side while he watched her warmly, she could practically feel the heat of his gaze. She took another sip of her drink having trouble holding back her giggles causing Therron's mandibles to twitch with a small smile. The light red tints on her cheeks were beginning to deepen.

"Ehhhhh!" Hughes boisterous voice interrupted their peace causing both Therron and Lula to twitch at his sudden present. The two looked back to see Lazeryn and Hughes had led over the three women they had previously called their "prey". Lazeryn's arm was slung comfortably around the small waist of the turian female at his side while Hughes' arms waere embracing the shoulders of both asari.

"We are getting another round of shots, you guys in!?"

"No." Therron and Lula answered unison with deadpan voices. Both of their guts were still trying to recover from the original shot.

"Aw come on, you guys are supposed to be having fun!" Hughes released the two asari girls to lean in between Therron and Lula. He reached over the bar to gain Rohtus' attention. They must have been served a few more drinks while out on the hunt, as they were visibly more intoxicated than the drinks they had left with could have done.

" You should come dance with us." The darker skinned asari woman leaned into Therron. Her arm hooked around his as she pressed into his shoulder. Therron immediately stiffened at the woman's action looking to her with surprise.

Lula's breath stopped as she watched the female flirtingly trace a gentle finger across Therron's mandible while he continued to look down towards her. She quickly adverted her gaze to the counter folding her hands into her lap. Her eyes studied the metal bar top intently while she listened to the flirtation continue.

"You're friends were right, you are very handsome." The asari forced Therron's back to press into the bar counter's lip while she continued to lean into him. His eyes instantly shot towards Lazeryn who was completely engulfed in the turian female beside him. What the hell had they been saying about him!? Lazeryn knew that, regardless of his denial, he was interested in Lula! Therron tried to gently pull his arm up out of the female's grasp but she was persistent in not releasing him. His gaze shifted over towards Lula. She was staring intensely down at the bar with tight lips and a stiffened posture.

"Yo bartender!" Hughes waved his hand out trying to gain Rohtus' attention while he made drinks for a waiting waitress at the other end of the bar.

The stimulation of the whole situation was beginning to wear on Therron. He had been having a great moment with Lula; a moment he had been waiting to arrive at since he first met her! In a mere matter of seconds though that was completely destroyed! Lula looked upset, he could not get the asari woman to let go of his damn arm, and to top it off Hughes was yelling into his ear.

"Bartendah!" Hughes waved again causing Therron's free arm to slam down on the counter top

"You don't need another drink!" His voice bellowed deeply while an annoyed rumble resonated from his throat causing everyone around him to instantly freeze. Therron's eye's hardened as he quickly yanked up his arm finally releasing himself from the persistent asari. Startled by his raise of temper, she quickly took a few steps back towards her friends.

"Commander…" Hughes slowly slid his weight off of the bar while Lula peaked over from behind him equally startled. She had never heard Therron express such a tone before. By Hughes and Lazeryn's instant submission, it was clear his tone was not one to be contended.

"Start sobering up before you make fools of yourself." Therron directed standing up from his stool to tower over Hughes with authority. Though intoxicated, the man never questioned his judgment.

"Yes." Hughes nodded along with Lazeryn who stayed silent behind him, "Yes Sir." He took a few steps back reuniting himself with the two Asari, "Let's go back and dance." His suggestion was instantly taken as the five hurried back off to the dance floor.

Therron released a breath, running his hand back over his fringe. He never wanted Lula to see that side of him but that was the first thought he could come up with at the time to instantly defuse the entire situation.

"Sorry." He sighed hesitant to look back over to her. Lula's attention was firmly situated on him while her hands remained embraced in her lap.

"You're- It's alright." She struggled to find the best response. Though surprised by his sudden reaction Lula did feel a bit happy when she saw how he pulled away from the female clinging to his side. While watching, she had experienced pings of jealously striking her chest. The way he was looking down to the asari, she had thought in that moment he was enjoying her.

"Would you like to step outside?" Therron finally suggested hoping to rekindle what connection they had lost. His hand rubbed at the back of his neck while he awaited her answer, praying that he did not completely scare her off with his outburst.

"Sure." Lula nodded, sliding carefully down from her chair, "… It is getting kind of stuffy in here isn't it?" She walked beside him towards the front door. Therron closed his eyes in relief as he followed. Thank the spirits she did not seem completely put off.

"There is only so much drunken debauchery I can handle at one time." He announced, commenting on the flood of occupants that seemed to have recently entered the bar as the night progressed.

"Agreed." Lula crossed her arms over her chest as they excited the club onto the lighted walkways that glowed with the colors of near by establishment signs. A few others seemed to chat outside as well taking advantage of not having to yell over the blare of music. The air on the walkway was cool and refreshing to the touch. Lula leaned her forearms onto the railing looking out over its edge. Therron stood next to her leaning against the railing himself in silence. His mind was running over all of the possible things he might be able to say to the woman who was inches away from him.

Lula ended up being the first one to break the silence.

"Do you not like to dance?" Her sudden questioned drew in Therron's attention. His head tilted slightly as he looked over to her.

"I don't hate it." He watched her eyes slowly flick over to him, "Why do you ask?"

"You just did not seem very interested in dancing back there." Her eyes focused on his hands that rested on the railing. Lula could not pull herself to look into his eyes as he spoke. They were a vibrant green and completely overwhelming. She found them absolutely captivating. While trying to ask a question to pry into his thoughts Lula couldn't afford to be weakened.

"I wasn't." Therron simply answered, "Not with her any way…" His gaze stayed focused in her direction. She was refusing to look up to him, almost timidly so. He wanted to take her chin in his hand and force her to look up to him so that he could read her eyes and better understand what she was thinking. He held himself back from doing so. He couldn't just grab at her; it was not as though he had not been forceful with women in the past, in fact he rather preferred such roughness. Therron couldn't with her though; Lula was different. She was not someone to be a one night burst of passion.

Lula felt her mouth become dry as she fought to rekindle her words. She could feel his gaze on her, waiting. Her heart was beating faster than normal inside of her chest. The words she was about to say sent a pulse of anxiety down her frame. Lula knew the answer she wanted, but she also knew the other answer that she could receive.

"Would…" Her voice broke through her lips so quietly if it was not for his turian hearing Therron might have just missed it, "would you dance with me?"

At her question, Therron felt his heart jump in his chest causing his posture to perk while his mandible flexed lightly into a smile.

"I would love to dance with you." He could not contain the pleasure that purred in his vocals. Finally Lula looked up to him with bright eyes newly alit by her shy smile. Therron held out his gloved hand to her waiting patiently as she gently placed her hand into his palm. He wondered if she could feel how fast his heart was beating through his pulse. His hand softly enclosed around hers guiding her towards him while he took a step back away from the railing.

"Aren't we going to go back inside?" Lula's head looked towards the club's entrance while the cool light from inside permeated into the walkways. Therron was leading her off to the side away from the entrance.

"I thought it was much nicer out here." He led her closer till he could comfortably place his free hand on the small of her back.

Lula shifted her feet as he began to move with her on the walkway they currently occupied alone.

"I suppose it is nicer." She followed his lead as he guided her around in a small circle in step to a non-existent tune.

"I'll lead," he began, "you set the beat." Their eyes stayed focused on one another.

"You mean like sing?" Lula quickly blinked at his request. She watched his eyes close in a chuckle.

"I've heard you before." He opened them thinking back to the many times he had passed by her desk to hear her humming a random tune or even so much as singing on rare occasion.

"Ah…" Her gaze shifted to the side while the glow of a blush rose to her cheeks. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"But I did, so now you have too." Therron urged playfully with the twitch of his mandibles.

Lula released a sigh beginning to hum softly as he spun back on his foot turning them both around on the walkway. Her voice grew louder when he suddenly turned her out from his arms with one hand. Lula broke into a humming laugh as Therron pulled her back in with a smile, this time pulling her in closer to him. She could feel the warmth of his body bleeding onto her as they continued to dance. There was an energy radiating from him that made her want to press herself even closer.

Lula's grip tightened on the back of his jacket closing the space between them while her eyes stayed locked up to his. She could hear his sub-vocals rumble gently from his throat in approval of her actions. A chill ran down his spine at her action. Therron's grip tightened around her waist. She was closer than he had ever anticipated. In this proximity he could clearly smell her unique scent that was a mixture of vanilla and sweet flowers.

"You smell wonderful." He mused thinking that would be an appropriate complement as it was one of the many aspects of her that he did enjoy.

"You do too." Lula continued to focus on his eyes.

Therron could not help but let out a quick laugh,

"I'm sure," He turned with her, "nothing like the smell of sweat and armor."

"Well I like it." Lula defended as their paced slowed to a standing halt. Therron's hand slowly shifted up from her waist to her middle back as they stood finding themselves completely engulfed in each other's eyes.

"And I like you." His voice lowered carefully as though if he spoke any louder it would break them apart. The tightness in his chest persisted while a new sensation fluttered in his stomach. There in the light of the walkway the soft contours of her face glowed perfectly while she continued to look up to him. Soon they found their faces mere inches apart.

His gaze into her brown orbs was gentle and caressing just like his touch upon her. Lula had never felt such gentleness before. Those same hands that have defended the Citadel and ended numerous lives now cradled her with tenderness and safety.

"I like you too." Her fingers curved lightly into the fabric of his clothing.

With light shift Therron pressed his crown plate against her forehead while his eyes closed. His sub-vocals releasing a soothing purr.

Lula's face tingled at his action, her cheeks flushing with sensations as she too closed her eyes leaning her forehead into him.


	3. Chapter 3: Situation

**Chapter 3: Situation**

Lula could not contain her smile as she shuffled through the papers on her front desk. Section by section, she organized them in the proper folders from the previous dispatcher's night shift. Her mind was lost in a perpetual loop thinking back on last night's previous events. The commander had kissed her! Well, in the turian sense of the term, but it was still a kiss nonetheless! When she had awoke this morning, Lula could feel nothing but excitement at seeing him again. The anticipation was sending her stomach a flit with butterflies. Her hope was that he would ask to spend time with her again. Lula had already updated her babysitter on this new progression and Ari was more than willing to be on call for any unexpected rendezvous.

Just like any normal day, she was dressed in a navy pencil skirt and a white short-sleeved blouse, keeping her long hair contained in a professional bun.

Her eyes quickly shifted to the front doors, for about the 20th time that morning, as they finally opened to Therron's presence. As soon as his eyes met hers she could see their green hue visibly brighten.

"Good morning Commander Veer." Lula smiled sweetly as his long stride ended him at her front counter.

"Good morning Lula." His rough voice vibrated with a deep hum. He loved how her name rolled from his tongue. A blush to rose to her cheeks causing his mandibles flex with delight. She was looking lovely as always, dressed pristinely with a glow that seemed to be newly present on her skin since yesterday. Never had Therron been so excited to arrive at work and see her face, especially so after learning of her equal attraction. Spirits, how he wanted to jump behind the counter and pull her to him to relish in her smell and touch, but now was not the appropriate place nor time.

"Are you free after work tonight?" Therron could see her stance brighten at his question. How good it made him feel to see how thrilled she seemed to be at his question. It was almost as if she had doubted if he would request to see her again. The foolish woman, he had yet to even begin to have his fill of her. Of course he would request such!

"I am." She smile with her hands held neatly behind her back.

"I was thinking to counteract all of last night's excitement you might enjoy a quiet night in? Have some dinner…. watch a vid or two? Though I promise not to keep you out too late." Therron leaned his forearms on the counter, he was well aware with Atalanta he could not commandeer all of her time.

"How considerate of you." Her voice nearly sang, "A quiet night in would be lovely."

"Wonderful." Therron's mandibles flexed with happiness.

Just then their attention was turned from one another as Hughes and Lazeryn slowly made their way into the station. The two looked rough. It was clear they were both nursing a bad hangover.

Therron's brow plate twitched with irritation at the sight of his men. He had told them specifically to stop drinking last night. Obviously in his absence they had continued on with little regard.

"Oh good." Therron to step away from the counter as he greeted them, "I'm glad you are both looking so well rested and alert this morning." His arms crossed over his chest as they approached, more so dragging themselves than walking, "I need you both to supervise the new officers at the shooting range."

Lula had to place the back of her hand over her mouth in order to stifle her laugh. The look that etched its way across the two officer's faces was priceless. Their eyes were in a continuous squint to the light of the entrance. She could just imagine how wonderful their heads would respond to the constant bangs of gunshots. Therron was not a turian to be disobeyed.

"Yes sir." Their gazes dropped to the floor knowing full well that they had fucked up in their decisions last night.

Maintaining his commanding posture, Therron flashed Lula a parting wave as he followed the two into the back. She was now looking forward to hearing about how wonderfully Lazeryn and Hughes' day would undoubtedly progress.

* * *

By the time Lula's break came around Atalanta was back in her possession having been dropped off by her day care. She had about an hour break to spend with her before Ari would come by to take her home and watch her for the last couple hours of her shift. Lula walked through the second level of the building with Atalanta and a small black lunch bag in her arms. They were headed for the couch laded lounge area that they could occupy until Ari's arrival.

"Oooo and what color is the armor?" Lula pointed to a passing turian officer with a white face and red markings who flexed his mandibles in a greeting smile towards the young child.

"Blue!"Atalanta pointed.

"That's right!" Lula smiled, "The armor is blue. What color are the couches, Atalanta?" she pointed again as they walked into the currently unoccupied lounge area.

"Black!" Atalanta quickly announced as Lula set her down on the couch, making sure to straighten out her daughter's light green dress as she did so.

"That's right, the couch is black." She cheered, "Good job!"

Lula tucked her skirt neatly under her legs as she sat down on the black cushion next to her daughter. Setting the lunch bag down next to herself, she pulled out a small bag filled with light brown crackers. Atalanta happily received them, opening the bag on her own while Lula pulled out a sandwich for herself.

"Crackers brown!" Atalanta lifted up the bag proudly while her largebrown eyes curved shut with her smile.

"Very good, the crackers are brown." Lula repeated before taking a bite of her sandwich that she left still half way concealed in its bag. The flavor of peanut butter and jelly filled her mouth while she continued to smile down at her daughter.

"Mommy sandwich brown." Atalanta smiled while Lula ate.

"Mommy's sandwich is brown." Lula leaned back into the cushion of the couch. She watched Atalanta remove a single cracker from the sandwich bag taking a delighted bite. Her young eyes curiously watched the few C-Sec officers that intermittedly passed the couched laden area. Most walked by with out paying any attention, but a few of them waved back to Atalanta as her small voice greeted hello at their presence.

"What other colors do you see Atalanta?" Lula watched her daughter's eyes shift around looking for another color she could say.

"Mommy shirt white." She took another bite of her cracker, filling her already chubby cheeks.

"Right, Mommy's shirt is white." Lula watched her daughter's eyes trail around once more until suddenly, the loud bang of gun being fired filled the air causing Atalanta to jump at the sudden noise. Shouts of voices soon followed echoing out from a hall.

Lula dropped her sandwich quickly pulling her daughter into her arms just as tears began to stream down her small cheeks. Without a second thought she ducked behind the end of the couch as the commotion broke out of a hallway behind them into their area. Lula wrapped her arms around Atalanta pressing her head into her chest before she peered around the corner. A large krogan stumbled backwards from out of the hallway with a pistol held out in front of him. He frantically returned fire into the hallway. Lula's eyes widened. She recognized the male from earlier that morning. He came in after being caught working out a deal to receive a shipment of zentherol.

As the officers returned fire, finally catching a break in his shots, the krogan ducked behind the same couch they were currently hiding against.

Lula worked feverishly to silence Atalanta's scared cries as she leaned her back against the side of the couch. She covered her daughter's mouth with one hand lowering her posture in an attempt to stay hidden from the krogan's view while also praying to avoid any stray bullets.

"Shhhh." Lula cooed quietly to Atalanta as she worked to control her quickened breath.

"Hold your fire!" A deep voice boomed into the common space causing a wave of silence to thicken over the area. Atalanta's whines subsided as she buried her face into her mother's chest. Her small hands clung onto Lula's collar tightly. She rested her chin atop her daughter's head while trying to ease her racing heart that pounded heavily in her chest. Not a sound could be heard in the space as time continued to stand still. Lula closed her eyes for a moment focusing on easing the anxiety that was building in her chest. A small creak from the right caused her eyes to shoot open just as a thick-scaled hand grabbed onto her face. Atalanta's scream broke the silence of the room as Lula was yanked back around the couch. Her arms released Atalanta leaving her at the side of the couch seconds before her back slammed roughly into the krogan's plated chest that was covered by a thin white medical shroud.

Her eyes widened as the krogan froze at the sound of Atalanta's voice. She watched as his eyes instantly shift back over around the corner of the couch.

"No!" Her voice shouted through his hand. Immediately she began to viciously fight back against, throwing back her arms and kicking out her legs, anything to stop his forward motion towards her child. "Stop!" Lula's scream cracked her voice just as his hand slid down to her neck. The krogan's hand tightened around her windpipes as he lunged forward with an outstretched arm to grab Atalanta. His claws barely touched the girl's small leg when the sudden kick of a taloned foot made contact with the his face sending him falling back onto the hard floor with Lula still held in his grasp.

She looked over towards her daughter to see Therron, clad in blue C-Sec armor, scoop Atalanta up into his arms while the impact of the hard floor rang into her ears shaking her vision. He ducked behind the couch just as the krogan fired a shot towards him. It pinged off the spot Atalanta previously occupied narrowly missing both of them.

Therron held the small girl close to his chest while tears streamed from her horrified and shaking form. His large hand comforted the back of her head resting her face gently into his shoulder in an attempt to shield her eyes from the view of aggression that was breaking out.

"Shh, it's alright Atalanta." He cooed softly while his sub-harmonics released an assuaging vibration in an attempt to calm her tears. "It's alright, everything is going to be fine." His voice remained level while his gloved talons gently brushed down her brown hair. Therron's green eyes flickered while his mind ran over the situation, rapidly evaluating all of their options.

He shook his head towards his men informing them not to open any further fire. They sat back in their stance waiting the for the krogan to resurface from behind the couches. Two officers broke off back down the hall in an attempt to circle around and catch him off guard from behind.

"Mommy!" Atlanta's small lungs shouted into the air with a heart-breaking cry, her face now swollen and red, "Mommy!" Therron tightened his grip around her as large tears continued to run from her eyes, her voice continuing to cry out for Lula. Quickly, he sprinted back over into the cover of his men. They shielded him and Atalanta from any potential incoming fire as he re-straighten his posture.

For what ever reason the krogan was now staying silent.

"Do you have a visual?" Therron turned looking back towards the couches from behind the stances of two officers. He bounced Atalanta lightly in his arms trying to diminish her cries. Her small hands clung to the collar of his armor while her face buried into her arms.

"Not at the moment." One officer answered causing Therron's mandibles to tighten with irritation. He was thankful he had the opportunity to grab Atlanta when he did, but if he was not forced to grab the child he would have been able to subdue the krogan. Now Therron had to wait for another opening.

His gaze returned to Atalanta whose voice finally gave out while streaks of tears stained her cheeks. Her large brown eyes peaked up at Therron through strands of her long disheveled hair. Gently, he brushed her hair out of her face with his talon.

"Officer Salvik is going to take you to wait for your mommy." Therron calmly explained turning towards a near by turian officer. "She will be with you before you know it." His hand brushed through her hair again while his mandibles flicked up into a gentle expression. Carefully the officer took her from his arms.

"Take her to the infirmary." Therron instructed. His demeanor quickly hardened just as Salvik turned, carrying Atalanta down the hall and away from the situation. His eyes narrowed as he looked back towards the collection of black couches that formed a boarding square. The krogan had yet to make a move, what the hell was going on over there!?

* * *

"Enough!" The krogan slammed the hilt of his pistol against the side of Lula's head ceasing her struggle in his grasp. Instantly she could feel a warm liquid run down the side of her face while her vision. Pain radiated across her skull, throbbing over her hairline.

"She's a child." Lula's voice lowered with an unsteady calmness. Her bangs were beginning to matt with blood as a few drops leaking into her right eye, "Don't lower yourself."

"Shut your mouth!" He snapped keeping her pressed to his side while he kneeled behind the couch. Lula watched as the male's eyes shift frantically around them, they was despairingly searching for a way out of the situation. His brown pupils dilated holding a look of desperation and panic within them. This observation caused her stance in the situation to begin to shift. He was not expressing the look of a man that merely wanted to escape from an impending trial. No, his desperation contradicted that. There was something else there.

"We can pretend this never happened, Trax." Therron's voice broke through the air, "If you surrender now I can look the other way." His tone remained firm and commanding, "What you are being charged for now is nothing compared to the charge of taking a hostage and threatening a minor."

Trax stayed silent, ignoring the words of the turian commander while his breathing seemed to quicken in perturbation.

Still held tightly in his grasp, Lula's eyes fell towards the man's hands. Small bite marks lightly traced across his rough palm and fingers.

"You have a child." She released a breath. Her words forced his muscles to stiffen. "Why are you doing this?" her voice carefully continued, "Don't you want to be able to go back to them?"

His grip on her neck instantly tightened causing her to gag.

"Silence." Trax sneered while her hands began to grasp at his arm around her neck that kept her in place.

"If you loved them you wouldn't be adding on more sentences." Her voice strained as her eyes tried to see his face in order to gain some sort of insight through his expression. His arm tightened further causing her knees to curl up to her chest. Blood from her head wound trailed down her cheek as the muscles in her face began to strain. It was as though she was breathing through a straw. Only small sips of air were reaching her lungs

"Don't you care enough to be in their future?" Tears began to leak out from the corners of her eyes with the rasp of her voice. Lula could feel her lungs straining for oxygen, pleading with her body with unbearable tension, "I would do whatever was necessary to be with my child-"

"That's what I'm doing!" His jaws snapped towards her, "I'm trying to save him!"

Lula's words ceased as she stared into the krogan's eyes. Her mouth remained opened sipping for as much air as she could. His gaze was beginning to clearly display his intentions to her.

"The zentherol," She wheezed, "was not for you." her voice cracked barely over a whisper while her fingers continued to grip tightly into the arm constricting her. Trax's grip suddenly loosened around her throat. Immediately her chest heaved, expanding with the new intake of air. Though his arm became lax, he continued to grasp the pistol tightly in his other hand. Out of the corner of her eyes, Lula caught a glimpse of two C-Sec officer's peaking from around the corner with weapons aimed.

Quickly she turned her attention back to Trax in an attempt to monopolize his attention.

"Please," her voice continued to strain, "You must surrender, if someone is threatening you they can help."

"They will not help me." He growled his grip tightening on her once more.

"Yes they will!" She gagged at his arm, "Your family- they will help!"

Suddenly, an aggressive shove of the couch pushed both Trax and Lula forward onto the floor. In an instant, Therron jumped over the couch looping a wire rope in hand over Trax's neck while his left foot slammed down on the krogan's right arm pinning the gun to the ground. His armored elbow began to heavily pummel into the back of the krogan's head while he tightened the wire around his neck forcing Trax to release his hold on Lula as he now gasped for air.

Taking a deep breath, Lula quickly pushed herself away just as additional C-Sec officers ran up. Their guns lowered upon Trax who laid face down on the floor under Therron's weight. Blood dripped down from the back of his head creating a small puddle beneath him.

Now a few feet away, Lula's gaze stayed fixated on the metallic floor. Her forearms held up her torso up while her chest expanded heavily. The once pristinely situated bun atop her head now hung loosely at her shoulder. The strike wound on her for head continued to pound out her skull with nauseating tension.

"Get him up." She could hear Therron's voice harshly demand from behind. Though captured again, Trax was continuing to admit nothing to the officers. Why wasn't he saying anything? He was trying to escape in order to protect his family; he needed to say something!

"Lula," A hand gently rested on her back, bringing her out of her thoughts. Lula glanced to her right to see Therron had kneeled down next to her. His hand gently rubbed her back while his eyes looked upon her with concern. The blood that was dripping down her face made Therron wish he had left a bigger gash on the back of the krogan's head.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." He began to assist her to up onto her feet.

Lula's head shook while Therron lifted her up into a standing position. She leaned against his side as a bout of dizziness hit her sending her vision to spin with the pounding of her head. Therron's arm wrapped around her shoulders, his hand taking careful hold of her side as he helped to steady her.

"He needs help." Lula's lips barely parted with a strained voice. Her neck was still red from the male's grasp.

"Oh he is going to get all the help he has ever wanted." Therron's voice lowered while his sub-harmonics rumbled deeply revealing the extent of his displeasure. Behind them officers roughly cuffed Trax's wrists before pushing him to walk off in the opposite direction.

"No I mean-" Lula's words were paused as Therron scooped her up into his arms. He used one arm to support her back while the other gripped under her legs.

"Commander!" she gasped roughly with widened eyes. Her arms quickly gripped around is neck for extra support. "I'm alright, I can walk!" her voice protested weakly as he began to walk off towards the infirmary. Therron's mandibles fluttered lightly with amusement at her protest.

"I finally have an excuse to touch you at work," His naturally rugged vocals mused while his eyes locked onto hers," like hell I am going to pass it up."

Heat rose to Lula's cheeks while her eyes continued to focus on his.

"I'm glad you're alright." Therron's griped tightened around her while his head leaned down to press his crown plate against her forehead. His words were gentle and caressing. Lula rested her head against his shoulder as her hand lifted to his face. Her finger tips felt down his mandible, paying attention to every groove and divot. A pleased rumble exited his throat causing his eyes to close and his movement to halt.

"Thank you Veer." Lula whispered to him. Her lips curved into a soft smile as he nuzzled the side of his face fondly against hers.

"Therron." He deeply corrected into her ear, "I want you to call me Therron."

"Therron." She repeated softly. His named pleasantly tingled off her lips.

His sub-harmonics flitted with approval as he basked in the sound of her speaking his name. With her hand still held against the side of his face, Lula turned her head planting lingering kiss his against his mandible. Therron's eyes widened at her action. He could feel his blood rush into his face as a shiver traced down his spine leaving him weak in the knees.

Breaking the kiss, Lula smiled at the dazed expression that left his mandibles slack against his jaw. She found herself unable to look away from him. After seeing Therron in action today his arms felt as though they were the safest place to be. More importantly, he had placed Atalanta's safety as the first priority. Lula couldn't feel more thankful… or attracted.

Therron swallowed as he straighten his relaxed postured, his gaze reconnecting with hers while his mandibles shifted lightly as he cleared his throat.

"I, uh…" He found himself suddenly at a loss of words completely over taken by the mere touch of her lips; "I'll take you to Atalanta." Therron resumed his progression towards the infirmary. Luckily, his color was dark enough that the embarrassed blush he knew was tinting his throat blue could not be easily detected. Whatever suaveness he had held mere moments ago had completely abandoned him. One would have thought he had never received a kiss before, the way he froze up as though he was a damn teenager.

Though her head was throbbing Lula could not help but smirk at Therron's now flustered demeanor. It was adorable.

"Mommy!" A small voice called out as they entered through the infirmaries' doors. Atalanta sat with out stretched arms on a white-sheeted examination bed next to an Asari nurse while she continued her chant, "Mommy, Mommy!" The nurse held the bouncing three year old in place as Therron carried Lula over.

"Atalanta!" Lula's eyes softened. Tears lightly welded in them at the sight of her daughter. Back in the common area she had experienced such panic on horror over her safety. When Trax had reached to grab Atalanta her mind had flashed before her images of the worst possible outcomes.

Therron laid Lula gently down on the bed next to Atalanta who immediately jumped into her mother's embrace. Lula buried her head into her daughters brown hair while she hugged her tightly to her chest.

"I'm here sweet pea, Mommy's here." She spoke planting kisses into her hair. Lula could not have been more thankful at Therron's decision to remove her from the confrontations general vicinity, in no way would she have wanted Atalanta to witness how it all ended.

"Loud noises scary!" Atalanta tucked her face into the crook of Lula's neck.

"I know, the loud noises are gone Atalanta. All the loud noises are gone."

Therron's mandibles twitched softly with a smile as he watched Lula happily reunite with her daughter. He had felt such a sense of responsibility when holding Atalanta's small vulnerable life in his arms. He could feel the pull inside of his chest, the two of them, he wanted to protect them from ever coming into harm again.

"I see you have a head wound." The asari nurse spoke up leaning over the bed to inspect her wound with gloved hands. Lula massaged her fingers through Atalanta's hair while she examined the point of impact.

"With a few stiches that should heal up just fine." Her eyes shifted to Lula's reddened neck, "How is your throat?"

"Sore." Lula answered her voice still strained, "Very sore."

Using her fingers, the nurse gently pushed around her neck checking to see if any pain spiked up,

"With rest you should progress fine. I'm going to go ahead and get you prepped for stiches."

"Thank you." Lula smiled as the nurse walked over to a far counter to gather her needed supplies.

Atalanta's large brown eyes peered up to Therron from Lula's shoulder, recognizing his features.

"How are you feeling Atalanta?" He kneeled over slightly so he could be more on her level. Lula smiled while she watched Therron interact with her daughter. He was making her fall for him more and more by the minute. The eyes that he looked upon Atalanta with were so kind and gentle, a vast difference from the eyes that she had just previously seen burn with aggression while pummeling a krogan into submission.

"Sleepy." She blinked up to him while releasing a small yawn.

"I bet you are sleepy, you were so brave today." Therron gently cooed.

" Atalanta," Lula's tired voice began to instruct, " Say thank you to Therron."

"Thank you Thewen." She laid her head down on Lula's shoulder while continuing to watch him.

"You are very welcome Atalanta." Therron gazed upon her with fondness before shifting his attention back to Lula. The blood had begun to dry on the side of her face while the rest matted into her bangs darkening their brown color.

"I need to go back and see how everything is going…. I think it is probably best if we reschedule our plans." He spoke keeping in mind the stress today's event put on not only her but Atalanta. Lula nodded in agreement but her eyes revealed her disappointment. Her thoughts shifted in her mind for a moment before she looked back up to him just as he straightened his posture.

"Perhaps tomorrow?" Her head tilted hopefully with tired eyes.

Therron's face brightened at her expression, "Tomorrow would be perfect." His sub-vocals gave up his true extent of delight.

"I will see you then." Lula smiled to him. He was about to turn and leave when her free hand reached up towards him with out stretched fingers.

Therron blinked at the gesture for a moment until he realized that she wanted him to return. He leaned over slightly allowing her hand to caress the side of his face. His heart rate quicken at her touch as she guided his face down to hers before softly pressing her lips against his mouth. Once again, Therron's strength gave out under her touch forcing him to place a hand at the top of the bed in order to keep himself steady. Bringing his gloved hand up to cup the side of her face, Therron breathed in her scent deepening the kiss while his sub-harmonics keened with pleasure. He'd be damned if he made a fool of himself again. In no way did he want to accidently give off the impression that he wasn't attracted to her. The problem with him is that he was… horribly so.

As they finally parted Lula found herself smiling brightly while Therron's expression shared the same pleased emotion. Both of them trailed their touch down each other's face until they parted completely. There were no more words left to exchange. Their kiss had said everything.

* * *

Lula quietly shut her daughter's bedroom door. Finally, Atalanta had fallen asleep, and just in time for the knock that lightly placed itself on her front door. She quickly hurried over opening it to reveal Rohtus standing there with a concern look on his face.

"What's wrong?" His brow plates narrowed at Lula's sight. She had changed out of her work clothes and into a black tank top and loose black drawstring pants.

"Nothing's wrong." She tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear, having made sure the stitches on her forehead remained hidden by her bangs.

"Yeah bullshit." Rohtus snorted walking in past her, heading straight for the kitchen.

Lula released a breath of air as she shut the front door locking it behind him. By now the redness of her throat had gone down. A bit of concealer helped to cover any lingering marks. As for her voice, if he asked she would just chalk it up to that she was getting a cold.

"Language please." She followed him into the kitchen to see he was already carapace deep into her fridge.

"Isn't the bean asleep already?" he spoke finally finding a bottle of turian beer hidden in the back of the fridge. He knew he had left one here from his last visit.

"She is." Lula leaned against her granite top counter, "but don't make it a habit."

"Yeah, yeah." He closed the fridge with the kick of his foot. A simple twist of his wrist popped off the beer cap allowing him his first sip. "So why did you call me over?" Rohtus eyed her intently; he had known her for too long, something was up.

"I was wondering if you could look up some information for me." She folded her arms across her chest making sure not to make eye contact with her turian friend.

"What kind of information?" Rohtus kept a heavy gaze on her. By the second his suspicions were rising.

"His name is Trax Furzic…." Her sore voice faded off. Lula did not have to look to to know Rohtus was glaring down at her, she could feel it.

"I swear Lula, if you are sticking your nose where it doesn't belong-"

"I'm not sticking it anywhere." She quickly cut him off, "I'm just worried." Lula finally looked up to him revealing the concern in her eyes.

"About what?" Rohtus leaned back against the fridge while maintaining an unemotional tone. He took another drink of his beer. "I can't help you get information if I don't know what I am looking for, you know that." Inside his gut was beginning to tighten with frustration. He was trying so hard to maintain control of his sub-vocals and not give away his irritation that she was even requesting such! At least she could tell him what was going on first _before_ he began to reprimand her.

"A male was trying to escape from the C-Sec infirmary today." Lula finally caved. She could tell by the hardened look on Rohtus' face that he was not going to give unless she abided to his request. "I… ran into him on his way out and he expressed to me his reason for running was to protect his child. I just want to find his family so I can make sure they are okay."

Rohtus took another slow sip of his beer, never allowing his eyes to leave Lula. Her body shifted under his gaze.

"Why was he detained by C-Sec?" He prodded further. It was painfully obvious Lula was leaving out a great deal of information from her story. He wasn't an idiot.

Lula was trying not to cringe; she had an idea of what was coming if she spoke the truth.

"He was detained for trying to receive a shipment of zentherol." She quickly spoke instantly earning an irritated keen from Rohtus as his head fell back in disbelief. "It wasn't for him though!" She quickly defended.

"Oh even better!" He threw a hand up over his head. Lula stayed silent as she watched him continue on. "Let me guess, he's not following through on his deal so whoever was on the receiving end is going to take it out on his family."

"He was so panicked Rohtus!" Lula finally shifted away from the counter. The intensity of her voice thickened but it's volume never raised, "I just want to make sure that they find protection; he's not telling any of the officers."

"Lula." Rohtus' voice lowered while his sub-vocals released a deep warning vibration from his chest. A firm talon pointed in her direction, " I have worked too hard to expunge you from records. You can not get involved in this kind of shit again." His mouth snapped with his words.

"But his innocent child is in trouble!" Her eyes pleaded,

"Who cares!?" Rohtus brought the rim of his beer back up to his lips, taking an aggressive swig. He was trying to do the best he could not to completely lash out at her. It was unbelievable she was even thinking such things!

"He got himself into this mess, it is no ones responsibility but his."

"That is not true." Lula held her ground as they continued to stand mere inches from one another in the kitchen. He could see her frustrations beginning to weld into her eyes. "Everyone makes mistakes, you helped me get out of mine so why is it any different than his?"

Rohtus' jaw tightened as his mandibles pressed against his mouth.

"You didn't know any better." His eyes stared directly into hers as he leaned down so they were exactly leveled with one another, " This male did."

"You don't know that." Lula's voice softened doing her best to keep her tears from leaking out.

"I do." A soft growl escaped his voice at his words. Rohtus straightened his posture finally turning away from Lula. He headed towards the living room leaving her to stand alone in her kitchen.

Her eyes focused on the tiled floor, her vision finally blurring with her frustration. He was wrong. There was no difference! His family's life was no less important than hers.

"You can't stay here." Her voice cracked as she heard him take a seat on the couch.

"I'm staying." He retorted with a tone of command.

"Rohtus!" She finally turned around to look at him from over the kitchen counter.

"Come make me leave then Lula." He leaned back on the couch, placing his feet up on the black coffee table in front of him. His beer returned to his mouth for another drink. "I'm not going to let you be stupid tonight."

Her jaw tightened as tears finally ran down her cheeks while her hands tightened into fist at her side.

"You're heartless." Her voice bit the air.

Rohtus watched her furiously walk out of the kitchen before disappearing into her bedroom. She closed the door behind herself leaving him to bask in her last words. His head fell back against the couch cushions. He hated to fight with her, he hated that he had just made her cry, but there was no way around it. If tough love was what he had to give her to make sure that she did not throw her life back into chaos than so be it.

* * *

Therron released a sigh as he finished drying off his fringe with a large white towel. Adorn in relaxed navy blue pants, he walked back into his bedroom releasing a small plum of steam as his bathroom door opened. Once again his apartment was shrouded in complete silence expect for the soft passing of skycars by his large windows. He hated the silence, it gave him too much time to obsess and nitpick every last aspect of his life. Were the floors clean enough? Did the shelves need dusting? When was the last time he wiped down the fireplace? Did Lazeryn ever turn in that damn report!?

With the toss of his arm, Therron threw his towel into the near by hamper before heading to his grey blanketed bed. More importantly he couldn't get Lula out of his mind. Ever since they kissed she has maintained herself as a constant thought in his subconscious. He did not get a change to see her again after he had left her in the infirmary. It bothered him to no end not knowing how she was doing. What if she needed some help, or painkillers, or something? They were not exactly a couple yet, they hadn't even really even been on an actually date, but he hoped Lula knew she could depend on him if she needed anything.

Therron fell back onto his bed gazing blankly up to the ceiling…perhaps he should message her? That wouldn't be intrusive would it? Looking over to the clock on his left he saw it was already eleven at night. His sub-harmonics released a grumble as his attention turned back up to the ceiling. She was probably already asleep; at least she should be asleep. His eyes glanced over to the clock again after a few moments of silence. Perhaps she wasn't though? Lula did tell him she had to stay up later recently to work on side training for C-Sec. Since they were, in a way, _kind of_ like a thing it would be strange if he didn't check in on her at all after such an incident wouldn't it?

Quickly, he reached over grabbing his data pad from its position on the black nightstand next to him. Therron scrolled though his C-Sec contacts until it reached the name Finch, Lula. His talon hovered over her name for a moment. He could feel his stomach begin to twist with nervousness. Why in the world was he nervous about sending her a simple message? It was easy, almost stupidly so! Therron could not even count the number of messages he has sent out to C-Sec employees over the years. It was not as though he was confessing his undying love for her~

Instantly Therron froze in his thoughts. Undying love? His hand immediately landed over his face. What the hell was he just thinking? Why did he think that!? He has only known her for a month! It was way to soon for anything pertaining love to pop into his mind!

"Damn it." He groaned allowing his hand to slide down his face. Spirits, he was creating his own madness. Before Therron could talk himself out of it again, he quickly pressed on her name opening up the message system.

*How are you feeling?* He typed in before promptly pressing send. A breath of relief exited his mouth. That was it. He did it. Not that big of a deal. Now he could relax and go to bed. She probably wouldn't even receive the message until morn- A small ping drew Therron's attention back to his data pad, she had responded! He pressed open her message quickly reading it.

*My head is still pretty sore, but over all better. Thank you for asking.*

His mandibles twitched lightly into a smile. After a moment of thought he typed her back a response.

*Of course, that is good to hear. How about Atalanta? Is she alright?*

Within a few seconds Therron received a message back.

*Oh she is very well. After, we picked up some candy and watched her favorite vid about three times in a row; she is back to her normal self. Though I probably won't bring her by work for a while.*

His eyes brightened as he read her reply.

*Understandable. I am going over a full review of security measures with Executor Pallin tomorrow to ensure such a thing never happens again.* He typed back.

*I am sure you will get everything all sorted out.* Therron read over the beginning of her response while he continued to lay in bed. Her confidence in him sent a puff of pride into his chest. * Thank you again for everything today.*

*Well, I was promised a movie date so I couldn't just let him hold you hostage forever.* His mandibles flicked up into a smirk as he sent his reply. Finally he was beginning to feel more comfortable messaging her. It was nice.

*Haha! That is true. I suppose I owe you a second date night as well after your rescuing.*

*That is my standard fee.* Therron typed back while his sub-harmonics fluttered with pleasure.

*Don't say that! You will make me want to put myself in need of rescue situations.* He could just envision the smile on her face while she messaged him.

*If it gives me that chance to hold you again then I don't mind one bit.*

*You don't need to have a reason to do that, Therron.*

Immediately he felt his lower plates lightly shift at her response. She had him completely backed into a wall. His mind was now consumed with the thought of her body pressed up against his as he held her close, his talons lightly trailing over her form; from her shoulders, to her back, down her waist to her full hips…How the hell was he supposed to respond to that!?

His eyed shifted back to the data pad as another message from Lula suddenly came in.

*Well I should be getting to sleep now; it was really sweet of you to check in on me. I will see you tomorrow.*

Therron released a breath upon reading her message. Thank the spirits for her response.

*See you tomorrow.* He typed back finishing their small conversation. Gently he placed his data pad back onto the side table before reaching up to turn off the light. Pulling the blankets back, he shifted under his bed's grey covers. If he had not been feeling anxious for tomorrow he definitely was now.


End file.
